Who Knew the Little Geek Could Be So Demanding?
by LyndsiMcKay
Summary: This is the next installment of the Who Knew 15 minute prompt Series! Zoro puts Law through a weird series of events just to lead somewhere where something surprising happens. I don't want to give too much away in the summary section! Part three of the series, Rated M for a little bit of smut...it's only minor and the fetishes come into play again! :P Law/Zoro (subtle Ace/Sanji))


Who Knew the Little Geek Could Be so Demanding?

* * *

**Hello my dear and wonderful followers of whoa who have been waiting for an ungodly long time for the third installment of this series, don't worry it's not the last, in fact it's far from it...Zoro and Law have been through so much already, and leaving them in the dark like this would be saddening right? First the confession in the Student Council room, Zoro asking Law to move in with him...part three will just have to be a surprise until you read it. Sorry if this feels kind of choppy though, I wrote it at like four in the morning! And it took me two days to type out! Now for future endeavors! I have three stories on the way having to do with Ace/Law/Luffy, Perona/Law, and a little bit of extreme Tashker (Smoker in Tashigi's body)/Law, I also have a little thing with the Fem!Law/Sanji saga on the way...it's been a couple months since I did a choose Lynz's next prompt as well...I'm going to be doing it a different way this time, so look out for that!**

**Song it took me to write this: Rusty Hearts by Breakerz!**

**Pairing: Law/Zoro**

**Rating: M for some long awaited smut mind you it's kinda meh, I haven't written smut in quite some time... (though I think that the whole library blowjob thing was both a little kinky and smutty :P Read Who Knew the Little Geek could be so Submissive for that nice little bit! :P)**

**Summary: It's a surprise :P**

* * *

Zoro didn't know how many times he had to replace his glasses because of Law being so rough with them. Sure, he had a fetish for them, but did he have to break every pair just because he wanted to fuck, the man was like...a panther, a really sexy, drop dead gorgeous, panther, who while hated being dominant, always knew what Zoro wanted and needed, how he needed it, and everything.

While poor Zoro's glasses were always easily breakable, Law's hat never changed, and somehow always managed to be close by right afterwards, didn't matter how hard Zoro threw it, something magical happened last night, it was one of the first times that they had sex in the new apartment that Law had bought for himself and Zoro.

Zoro had started college at Grand Line State, it was a pretty little place, not far from where they lived. Law only bought the apartment because it was close to the school, close to the hospital, and about as far away from Don as humanly possible.

'One of the first times' is sort of an understatement, it was the first time they had sex in the new place. They didn't have neighbors yet, the building was rather new, and worth the money Law paid for it, the view was gorgeous. Law's eyes were half open the next morning after the night of fantastic sex, though his ass hurt quite a bit, only because of the fact he asked Zoro to move faster and harder mind you.

Zoro moved back into Law's arms, not really intending to be particularly spooned, he was asleep, it wasn't like he could tell or anything. His body relaxed for the first time in ages. "Tonight I have plans with you." he said in a groggy voice.

Law didn't even notice that Zoro was awake, or that he was doing this on purpose, hell he was starting his internship next year, he should know better.

"I have all kinds of things planned, so if I get stood up I'm going to be pissed off, keep in mind that I finally bought my final sword." he said smirking though Law couldn't see it.

"I know, I'm glad that you did, working at the dojo while going to school, definitely a good plan."

"It's one of the several things I'm good at." he said as he stretched and got out of bed. He was still a geek in every sense of the word, he was just a really sculpted one...perfection in the shape of Zoro...everything was perfection, _EVERYTHING! _

"What the hell, where are you going?"

"I still have class in the morning you silly man, I'm dead serious about what I said though."

"Don't worry, I'll be here when you get back."

* * *

Law was pacing back and forth, something wasn't right normally he would be home by now, it was going on seven, Zoro told him to be ready by seven, right? Just as he got to the point that the pacing wasn't going to get him anywhere there was a knock on the door. He answered it to see Ace standing in the doorway with an envelope in his hand.

"I was told to deliver this." he said smirking before he walked away. The weird thing about that moment, was the fact that Ace actually dressed in uniform to give it to him, it was almost as if Zoro were dead or something!

Law quickly opened the envelope and sat down breathing hard more of happiness as it was Zoro's handwriting, not a cop's saying something like "Zoro was found dead this morning!"

_'Come to our first hiding spot, the first place we ever did anything, rather kinky.'_ the note said.

"Great choice in words young one, I'm going to have to teach you how to write a proper letter." he said as he walked to the library, it was one of the first places where he was actually dominant for the first time, when he meant kinky it was because of a blowjob he gave him the end of last year.

When he walked up the library steps he didn't see Zoro, instead he saw Sanji. "Psh, it isn't like he'd give it to anyone else. Stupid Marimo..." he said handing another envelope to Law.

_'Only two envelopes left, and one of them is going to be found close by the place you took me for Christmas last year...you know the place.'_

__"You better appreciate what he's doing, he's lucky he managed this...he really loves you, you know." he finished as Law finished reading the card.

"I know." he said softly as he walked to the dojo where Zoro worked.

Law did know the place...it wasn't much out of the way either...Law took Zoro to this little dojo, he had missed the sparring with people, he didn't care how old they were, he was always careful if they weren't experienced, he loved the kids, it was almost scary to Law how good he was with them. "Only two envelopes left huh?

When he got to the dojo though, it was dark, he was expecting a little bit of light at least. "Long time no see." a familiar voice behind him. He turned to see Mihawk standing there with an envelope in his hand.

Law went to his old friend and went to give him a little bit of a hug, but was stopped immediately. "You need to take this, and you need to go."

"The little punk's really demanding."

"But you two fell in love now didn't you? Nothing wrong with that." he said pushing the envelope in his hand. "I hope you like this, he worked really hard on this."

Law looked at him a little confused before walking away, the envelope clutched in his hand. "What the hell are you planning Zoro-ya?"

'_You should know where the last meeting place is, the first place we ever met, I have a connection, so you can get in.'_

"He wants me to meet him in the council room?" he asked himself as he headed to the school, the place where this whole ZoLaw thing actually started.

* * *

"He should have been here by now..." Zoro said to himself as he looked at everything just to make sure it was perfect, he had everything planned down to the linens (seriously, the one time they have possible sex in the Council room...he's having that couch covered)

The door opened, he was nervous, but when he saw that it was Law he was happy. "I'll have you know, I hate scavenger hunts." he said with a slight smirk. "So who's this connection?"

"Little guy that I train named Coby, bit of a geek like I was, and he has this weird blond friend, I think he'll get better looking with age I think." he said smirking.

Law looked around the room, there was a nice table set up. "What's this? Fancy?"

"Sanji did it...figured it would be the best he could do, it was rushed but as you saw, Ace was home."

"Ummhmm, I noticed, I thought you were dead the bastard came in uniform like in the war movies!"

Zoro burst out laughing, Zoro never laughed, "I kind of recruited him last possible second, I hope you weren't too scared."

"No, Zoro-ya, we need to work on your letter writing skills." he said sitting down at the table. It was all done in silver, the food was covered in grey tops, he knew Sanji was a chef but this was too much for a culinary student.

"Come on lets eat then." Zoro said looking rather anxious.

Law looked at him with a weird look. "What's the mat-" he couldn't finish his sentence, he understood the eating with food in his mouth thing was gross, but Zoro was never anxious. It was at that point he bit down on something hard, he pulled it out of his mouth, which in itself was gross, and noticed what it was. He didn't even have time to look up to notice that Zoro wasn't sitting in the chair anymore.

"I don't just love the hat, I don't just love the way you talk, the way you look...oh hell I'm still not really articulate am I?" he started. "There was just something about you that drew me to you...a magnetic pull, the two people least likely to like each other, it's been three years Law, I think it's time we took the next step...Trafalgar Law, will you marry me, or have a civil union with me, or whatever the hell we're going to do?"

Law blinked, just now comprehended what was happening. It was their third anniversary today, and he was just sitting there with a ring in his hand waiting for a response...and he was speechless, so instead of going to say something incredibly stupid he just nodded his head, after the ring was slipped on his finger though the first thing he said before Zoro ended up flat on the couch was 'Don's not invited!" and he kissed him hard.

Zoro purposely picked this place for their first bout of what he called 'Making love' before it was just sex, but as time got to them it turned into love making and this was the first real bout of that he hoped. He flipped the two so that Law was on the bottom, the way he preferred. "I love you so much." he said kissing down his neck before pulling off his hoodie, it wasn't like Law knew he had to dress up or anything, Zoro didn't.

Zoro let his hands, lips and tongue move along his body, also allowing a few bites to happen in a few of Law's favorite spots.

"Oh christ," Law moaned out as he pulled Zoro's shirt off with what little brain capacity he had left, Zoro knew how to press his buttons the right way, and while he knew that he wanted to do something to Zoro, he just wanted to feel the bout of pleasure going through him right now.

"I love it when you're like this, all breathing hard, saying things with that low, raspy, sex voice you have...it doesn't sound the same as it does, I hope you don't mind but this is coming off...how it didn't come off with the hoodie I'll never know." he said throwing the hat off his head against the door.

Law being Law pulled Zoro's glasses off and put them on the table a little harder than should be allowed. "Oh for kami sake quit breaking my glasses!" he said biting his inner thigh. Law didn't even notice that has pants were down, undone, in the school student council room...

Law actually whimpered when he did that last little bite. "Please...don't tease me..." his breathing was hard and shallow, his brain was short circuiting.

"What do you want from me Law?"

"I...I..."

"Yes..."

"I..."

"Yes..."

"Please fuck me Zoro...I can't take it anymore!" Law moaned.

"I love it when you beg...you don't do it enough." he whispered taking his own pants off, Zoro was well prepared for this night, so much so he's been planning it for weeks. He grabbed some lube out of his pockets and put it on his fingers putting the pointer of his right hand into his ass.

Another tiny whimper came from Law's mouth as he shoved in his middle one as well, then the third came, that was Law's limit, he didn't like the whole foreplay thing. Sure he loved getting blowjobs, and most of the time during their relationship the word 'quickie' came to mind. With him at school until all hours, and Zoro in school during the hours he's home, the only real time they actually had time for anything like this is times like this...and Zoro was actually doing something he never expected from him.

Most of the time Zoro is assertive, gets straight to the point, but this time, there's kissing, his fingers are moving slowly, he's making Law want to do something he hated to do, but had only done with Zoro once or twice before, beg. Something he's already done during this once.

His body was about to let go, he felt like he was about to cum, then after one more hit of that bundle of nerves that had Law moaning and squirming his body felt empty and he suddenly groaned more out of sadness that he didn't get to.

"You are the worst fucking tease ever Zoro-ya!" his voice was actually elevated a little bit. The normally calm and collected voice of Trafalgar Law failed even him, and somehow he only heard a chuckle above him.

"I want you to look at me, the entire time." his voice was rather forceful and the tone of Zoro's voice just made him want to come right on the spot.

"W-why?"

"Remember the first time we made out on this couch and you asked me how long it would take for me to get off just by touching me with your hat in sensitive places, which literally took three minutes after we decided to test the theory?"

"Yeah? So what?"

"I want to see how long it takes for you just staring at me with my glasses on..."

"I bro-" Law looked up at him and saw that he was wearing the glasses they met, small black frames, they framed his face perfectly. "You still have those..."

Zoro started entering Law, inch by inch making it hard for Law to think. He wasn't ready, but he started to relax as he slowly entered all the way. His grey eyes staring up into his brown ones.

"Are you ready?"

"Move!"

Zoro started moving, slowly at first so Law could get used to it, when Law started moving as well, things were in full swing, his eyes never left Zoro's, no matter how many times he wanted to close his eyes after Zoro hit his prostate.

"That's right, just look at me..."

"Jesus you're so damn demand-" he let out a loud moan.

Zoro chuckled, "I think this is the loudest you've ever been..." he said between labored breath as he moved a little faster hitting the same spot over and over again making him lose his concentration on looking at him. Zoro just wanted to see if he could do it.

"Oh god, I'm coming!" Law yelped, he actually yelped before he came, that was a first, it was almost as it was unexpected, but he kept moving for Zoro's sake, it didn't take much longer for his lover to finish either as Zoro collapsed on him, and somehow, maybe the lack of space, the two tumbled to the floor.

"Three minutes...this is an inconclusive test...we should try it again when we're back at home."

Law just laughed, like a full on belly laugh. "Keep those glasses safe and we'll have to try it again! Controlled tests are always fun."

Zoro laughed too. He stood up and got dressed again. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I do...and I love you too. Let's clean this stuff up, or at least make it look nice so that Sanji can come and take his dishes back."

Zoro nodded, he looked at the dinner dishes, both empty, the pasta and bread long gone. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"I think this came from the lack of cuddles."

"Maybe you're right."

"We're going to remedy this when we get home."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"That's good..."


End file.
